Threat
ContactBGM Defense: Threat is the third Zombie Scenario: Season 3 map in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The player will face AMP Suit in this map. It will appear after several moments of Round 1. The players must destroy it before it destroys the main computer. The player will receive Confidential Weapons Document No.3 upon destroying AMP Suit (Note: this item cannot be obtained anymore after Zombie Scenario Re:boot. Instead, the players will receive the new ones). Storyline David Black’s AFC army has overcome the difficulties and succeeded in entering the Vanguard headquarters to investigate the incident that happened there. However, the intense battle that they had before entering the headquarters resulted in the death of lots of people and the injury of Erica, who is like a daughter to David. Meanwhile, Norman was monitoring the situation through closed-circuit cameras, and he was thinking of an idea to escape with the help of David Black's army. Norman sent AMP Suit to the AFC army to support them as their military strength has decreased… David Black secured the munitions factory facility inside the headquarters as a strategic foothold to brace up for battle and fought against the zombies. An intense battle has begun that decides the fate of the army! Goals Protect the main computer in the munitions factory and wait for backup. Tips *You can check the zombies’ location through the mini-map. *You can kill the zombies by manipulating various devices installed on the passage with the 'E' keyboard button. *Your defense will be more effective if you use the stationary heavy machine gun on the 2nd floor. *Various devices are installed on the passage that connects to the computer which is under protection. *Utilize the devices to defend against the zombie’s approach more efficiently. Transcripts #''David Black: Erica! Her injury is serious.'' #''Erica: Argh...'' #''David Black: Damn it... Let’s secure this place as a strategic foothold and brace up for the battle!'' #''Norman: Where are you? Are you really coming to save me?'' #''David Black: Ignore him first! The most important thing now is bracing up for the battle!'' #''David Black: Something might be wrong... It seems like the zombies are possessed by something and gathering here.'' #''Norman: Shit, I have no choice. Okay, I will send my support troops there. Don’t lose your way and find me later!'' #''David Black: Okay, I will wait for the support troops.'' #''David Black: Let’s wait for the support troops here! Utilize the terrain!'' #''Norman: I have sent you AMP Suit to support you. It might have already arrived there.'' #''Norman: Use them to defeat the zombies!'' #''David Black: Is that your idea of support? Are you out of your mind?'' #''David Black: It has already been infected...'' #''David Black: Damn it! Let’s kill him and move out now!'' #''David Black: A strong zombie has appeared on the first floor of the main hall! Defeat it first!'' #''David Black: The zombie has entered the main hall!'' #''David Black: We must protect the computer and defeat the zombie!'' #''David Black: The zombies have started to attack from above! Block them!'' #''David Black: Where is this siren sound coming from all of a sudden!? Damn it! It’s another zombie!'' #''Norman: You guys are doing better than I thought. I’m sorry but I am taking Erica with me!'' #''David Black: No! Erica!'' #''David Black: Norman! What have you planned?'' #''David Black: Brothers! I know you guys are tired but we can’t give up here. We must continue to pursue him and rescue Erica! Hurry up!'' #''David Black: A strong zombie has appeared on the second floor of the main hall! Focus fire on it!'' Release date *South Korea: This map was released alongside Balrog-I on January 31, 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: This map was released alongside Balrog-III on January 28, 2014. *Indonesia: This map was released alongside Balrog-XI on February 26, 2014. Gallery File:Threat_spect1.jpg|Screenshot File:Threat_spect2.jpg|Ditto File:Loadingbg_zs_defense.png|Loading background File:Threat_boss.jpg|Boss model File:Threat_screenshot2.jpg|Boss concept art 304763 10200587093385015 158290768 n.jpg|Compressor machine 299324_10200587110465442_2088096988_n.jpg|Ditto File:Threat_heat_processor.jpg|Heat processor File:Threat_gas_jet.jpg|Gas jet File:Threat_laser_beam.jpg|Laser beam File:Threat_erica.jpg|Protecting Erica File:Threat_wall_hp.jpg|Wall HP File:Threat_calling_aristrike.jpg|Calling aistrike 481933 495592027159204 159141655 n.jpg|Pressing the button File:Threat_screenshot3.jpg|Using Mounted machine gun File:Threat_promo_jp.jpg|Japan poster File:Threat_boss_jp.jpg|Ditto File:Threat_reward_jp.jpg threat_130201.jpg|Korea wallpaper img_threat.jpg|Wallpaper 20130213ff_1.jpg|China poster 487993_458207287582345_416690222_n.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Threat_SG_MY_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster zs_defense_radar.png|Map overview (Radar) 1393300972 incso 20140221 20140226 patchdesign-megaxus v2.jpg|Indonesia poster Trivia *This is the first Zombie Scenario map to have more than 2 mounted machine guns available in the map. *This is the first Zombie Scenario map that consist only 1 round. *This is the first Zombie Scenario map that introduce a new gameplay: Defense. The mission is protecting Erica. *A pass out Erica can be seen inside a chamber on the second floor of the tower. Later, she will be kidnapped by another AMP Suit after the players have destroyed the previous one. *The alarm sound is taken from Half-Life. *In Singapore/Malaysia region, sometimes, this map gets a bug that after zombies and the boss destroyed the main computer, the game does not end (the Wall HP runs out and counted as Round Failed). The zombies still attack the main computer while only the boss and Ganymedes attack players. The players can use this bug to defeat the boss easier. This bug has not been fixed yet. *Until now, this is the only Scenario map that shows the radar in game. See also Zombie Scenario: Season 3: *Chapter 1: Contact *Chapter 2: Behind *Chapter 3: Threat *Final Chapter: Panic Room External links *Korea website *Taiwan Gamer Forum Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Zombie scenario 3 maps Category:Defense type maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Small-sized maps Category:Complicated maps